Forever in Gear
by Horribibble
Summary: Some say that pain is only weakness leaving the body. However, for some, pain can bring about wonderful things. KougaKagome
1. Signifie pour toujours toujours

Forever in Gear

Chapter One: Signifie pour toujours toujors

-It Means Forever Always-

By: KitsuneArasi

Disclaimer: Don't own it! .

"Hey muttface, what're you doing here-and where's Kagome?" "Maybe I felt like bein' here, wolfbreath!" "Oh, yeah? You realize you're—" "Both of you-stop it now!"

Kirara came to stand before the wolf prince, careful of her passengers as one of them was not doing very well. Sango spoke, holding Kagome to the demon's back, "Kouga, we came here to ask for your help. Please, Kagome's been injured. We need to go find the ones who did this, but she needs attention **now** and I'm not about to let Inu Yasha's attitude hinder that." "Don't worry, I'll see to her personally." Kouga's expression was steel as he took Kagome's prone form into his arms, Shippou looking on with worried eyes. "Thank you, Kouga." Sango's glare cut off the hanyou's protest and the wolf took Kagome back into the den, coming to rest her on his furs.

His pack mates were kind in leaving him space, only coming into his chamber to leave a bowl of cool water, some salves, and bandages. He ignored these, however, watching instead the girl's face. Pain was etched into her features and the prince simply wished he could erase it. Resting his palm against her cheek, he started when his name passed her lips in a whisper. "Kagome…" He hadn't intended to, but his voice had stirred her from the sleep induced by her exhaustion. Her powers were trying to heal her wounds, but they were unable to work that quickly. "K-kouga!" She tried to sit up, but the pain forced her back with a yelp. "I'm right here, Kagome. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Your friends went to hunt down whatever bastards did this to you." His hand came to rest on her cheek once again, leaving her too shocked to answer as his thumb caressed the soft skin. "Kouga…" "What happened to you, Kagome?"

The girl found herself surprised at the sadness in his eyes as she explained how the hostile demons had come in a group while theirs had slept and attacked her. "So…you could have been killed, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it?" "Kouga, what's going on? You seem…off." She winced as he began the bandaging process with her cooperation. "Off?" "You're not mentioning anything about me being your property and this all being Inu Yasha's fault." "That's because it's **my** fault, Kagome. You're in **my** territory and I wasn't able to protect you," his gaze was passionate as it held her own, "and I've never called you my property, I call you my woman. An equal. I've been raised with respect toward females, and even as a human you **made** me respect you. I want you as my **mate**, Kagome. Not some cheap little fuck-toy like I'm betting that damn dog-boy does."

Kagome blushed as he spoke, over the tears she'd spent on Inu Yasha, as they'd ceased a while ago, giving way to simple, innocent dreams of the wolf prince. His smug attitude, his smirk, his loyalty and love for family…even the way he cursed at Inu Yasha when he treated her poorly. She'd felt shallow for a little while before allowing herself to wander into daydreams of all the qualities Kouga had equal and better than Inu Yasha.

And over time, as she delved into these thoughts, she stopped comparing them, banishing thoughts of Inu Yasha in any romantic manner.

She closed her eyes after he spoke, drifting into yet another checklist of Kouga's qualities. _Strong, but gentle…protective…stubborn…I actually want him to meet **dad**…_

"Itai!" She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kouga's hands brushed her last unbandaged wound. "Ah! Are you all right, Kagome?" "I-I'm fine, Kouga. It just hurt a little, that's all." "I hurt you again." "What happened before wasn't your fault, Kouga. And what you said before…I could care less if you poured **salt** in that wound right now." "What's that mean?" Kouga looked at her, slightly confused as he finished his bandaging.

"This."

Kagome shot a hand out to grab one of the straps of his armor and pull him down so his lips met hers. Warmth flowed between the two as they struggled to convey their emotions. Kagome sighed as Kouga's tongue stroked her lower lip, allowing entrance as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into rapture as he explored her mouth, his warm, calloused hands massaging her back under her school shirt. When the two broke for air, Kagome smiled, bringing her nose to touch against Kouga's in an animal's kiss, her eyes vibrant and joyous to match those of her wolf prince. "Aishiteru, Kouga." "Aishiteru zutto, Kagome."

"You said you want me as your mate, Kouga…is there any way I can make you keep your word?" "Kagome…are you sure? This...," he tightened his arms to illustrate his point, "is permanent. You'll live just as long as I will…and if we survive, that's **permanent**." She merely smiled, "If you can put up with me for that long…what about the others?" "There are…spells that can be used on anybody who needs it." "Then let's kick forever into gear, ne?"

Thus the two spent that night exploring and dreaming into their eternity. Meanwhile Kouga's packmates rejoiced at their sister's acceptance of the role of Alpha Female, the newfound happiness of their leader and brother, and the joy of newly made lifemates.

A/N: Hey, people! I'm pretty sure I'll be continuing this fic, as I've got quite a few ideas. (Note the dad comment) This can also be taken as a oneshot for now. Sorry I haven't been updating City Sonata, but I just sort of slacked off. I'm trying to quit, though. I'm sorry for frustrating you. Also, I'm on the first part of my vacation! I'm typing this story up on the laptop in our rental car. ;; If you'd like to keep up with what I'm doing, check my gj at: h t t p / w w w . g r e a t e s t j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / d a r k – a e r I t h

Anyway, reviews are always **extremely **well appreciated!

xx Songs I listened to while writing this: xx

((This story actually had some very psychologically disturbing and violent beginnings before I arrived at the peaceful songs on my iPod. Kittie isn't very good for romance. ;;))

Love me right- Angel City

(I know, typical right?)

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! – ATeens

( I think I might actually make a songfic out of this one, great dance beat and vocals. I like the lyrics, too. It might make a good Iy/Kag or crossover songfic. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme a man after midnight! .)

Love's Divine- Seal

(This one had a huge influence, I think. This band is great, they actually created one of my favorite songs: Kiss by a Rose. The singer's voice is like satin.)

Let U Go (Airplay Mix)- ATB

(This one didn't really have an effect except as some background music to my thoughts. Good song, though.)

I See Right Through to You- DJ Encore

(Same here.)

Dreaming (Lucid Mix) Edit- BT

(Another one of my favorite songs in every mix form. This added that bit of mysticism to the end, I believe)

xxTranslationsxx

Itai!Ouch or ow, basically an exclamation of pain.

AishiteruI love you

zuttoAlways or all the time.

Ja ne! See you soon!


	2. Sourire doux lors du réveil

Forever in Gear

Chapter Two: Sourire doux lors du réveil

-Smile soft upon waking-

By: KitsuneArasi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Good? You can put the gun away now.

Kagome woke to find herself laying atop her wolf prince, a soft fur covering both of them, their states of dress (or lack thereof) testifying to their activities. She smiled down at the contented face of her sleeping mate, tracing his features softly with the tips of her fingers and doing her best not to wake him. "He's so innocent when he's sleepi-eiiii!" she squealed in surprise as a pair of strong arms pulled her to his chest with an 'oomph'. "Oi, what was that for?" she frowned up at him, noticing the mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Kouga…why are you looking at me like thaahhh!" She didn't get a chance to finish as he flipped them over so he was on top and proceeding to tickle her mercilessly.

"N…hahaha-n-no more! hahaha! St-stop it! Hahahahaha! Unc-uncle! Isurrrrhahaha! Surr-surrender!" He stopped his tickling and leaned in close to her ear, growling playfully, "Now what was that about me being innocent when I'm sleeping? You should know, koi, that a wolf is **always** prepared to pounce." "Mmhmm," she said, "always, huh?"

_Payback time, koishii._

Catching the wolf prince off guard, she managed to flip them over, bringing her lips to his collarbone and nipping gently. "Koi, it's too early. We-unh-we have to…get…up. Mmmm…" he struggled not to give in as she ran her fingers through his loose hair, massaging the tips of his pointed ears.

She giggled slightly, knowing the effect this was having on his self-control, and pressed her lips to the junction of his left shoulder and his neck, where he'd instructed her to bury her teeth in an exchanged mark. It had hurt him, she knew, her teeth were not as sharp as his yet (the mating would give her the essential features) and the feeling of dull teeth piercing his skin had caused him to tremble with the inevitable pain. She'd whispered her apologies with a sad smile before he grinned and told her that all the things they'd be doing would more than make up for it. Shortly after he spoke these words he'd worried that the girl beneath him would explode for the unnatural red colors of her face.

"Let's go then, I think they're waiting for you. Oh! My clothes…what exactly am I supposed to wear?" she tried to stand up, but Kouga pulled her down beside him. "Don't worry, Kagome. You can wear mine until we can get you something. The armor can be adjusted enough, I guess…but there's something I think you need to know." "What's that?"

He took her hand and placed a kiss to the palm before pressing it against her own flat stomach and giving her a smug smirk.

Her eyes widened at the implications of the action and her mate nodded before she threw herself at him in a hug. "I'm really…? But, how can you **tell**?" her voice was filled with laughter. "I'm a youkai, remember? Advanced senses." "All right, then you definitely need to come back to my time with me. If I'm meeting your family, you're meeting my family. And…I really should finish high school, at least. I mean, it **is** senior year. There's no point in skipping out when it's almost over. Is…that all right?" Kouga nodded after thinking it over, "As long as I'm nearby. I don't want any harm to come to you or our pups." "Pups? As in, plural? Aiieee!" She squeezed him tightly again before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Come on then, let's get dressed. The others might be coming back today…I just hope they're okay."

Kouga nodded before getting up and dressing with his mate.

A/N: And there you have it! Chapter Two of Forever in Gear! This provides some **definite **positive entertainment for the car… ;;

Hey…maybe I'll do something for Kingdom Hearts soon. Once I get home and find the notepad with the story on it I'll get back to working on City Sonata, so please don't kill me! Eeks! I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! O.O :Adds to this one: All right, once I get somewhere with 'net access I'm adding it to the first. Also, I'd like to give thanks to my new beta, Menolly Harper! .

All right, it's time to go!

Eee? Shippou, stop chewing on my couch! . 


	3. Chantez pour moi, ainsi je peux avoir de

Forever in Gear

Chapter Three: Chantez pour moi, ainsi je peux avoir des mémoires

-Sing for me, so I can have memories.-

By: KitsuneArasi

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you thought I did there's something **wrong** with you, hon. The songs also don't belong to me.

Kagome smiled just a tad nervously as Kouga brought her to a firepit in the humongous 'Meeting Chamber', a part of the connected cave system Kouga and his pack had shaped and made their home. This was indeed the place where they met and ate together.

Quite a few of the males gave Kouga sly looks as Kagome, following the suggestions he'd given her on their way here (to spare her from an all out Cherry-face Fest, she was sure), approached a group of female wolves. "Um…sumimasen, would it be all right if I joined you?" She was still unsure of her attire as the females studied her with expressionless faces before turning to one of the elders in their midst. She had been forced to wrap cloth around her chest, not as a binding, but as a shirt to go under the armor until they could get her some clothing for herself. The elder smiled and nodded, bowing her head at the newcomer, causing the others to reveal their wide smiles and follow suit.

The females not in their group made it a point to show some form of acknowledgement as well, most including a welcoming smile (or grin, depending on their age). There were no children to be seen, as they were apparently in another chamber.

"We're so glad to finally meet you Sister Kagome!" One with chin-length, deep brown hair and matching eyes spoke in an energetic tone. "Mmhmm! Brothers Kouga, Ginta, and Hakakku have spoken so much about you," said another with shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair all in braids and pretty gray eyes, "Did you _really _travel with the rude, annoying, obnoxious hanyou Inu Yasha?"

Kagome blinked in surprise for a moment, taking into account all of the curious gazes accompanying the awed tone…before bursting into loud, warm laughter. When she finally calmed herself, she began to explain the nature of her friend to the surprised wolves. This also led to a brief explanation of the rest of the group which left her audience starry-eyed at the humorous qualities of her companions.

The elder smiled as she finished, the others quieting in respect, "Well then, Daughter Kagome, welcome to our family. I am certainly not the only one who welcomes you, and is happy to hear that you are already with child. Congratulations, dear one." Kagome smiled at all of her new friends as the others echoed the sentiments. _No secrets here. It feels nice, though. I guess I really have become a part of one, big family. And if this is a family…_

"Um…I'd like to make a request. This feels a little bit formal, so I'd just like to ask that you act like you normally would around me. It would make me feel a lot better to really get to know everyone."

The others smiled in return, some laughing, some nodding. One woman that looked about her mother's age with messy red-brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes smiled with what seemed like amused pity, "All right then, I'd like to say that, honestly I'm sorry you had to go through that." She gestured toward the males that had given her those knowing (and slightly disturbing) looks. The first girl spoke up once more with a giggle, "Yeah. They're happy too, they're just…well…" "Male?" the second added helpfully, making everyone laugh in agreement. "Hey, sister? You said you wanted to get to know everyone, right? Well…why don't we all exchange talents?" a girl of about fifteen spoke this time, her blue-green eyes friendly and her blonde hair cut in a pixie style.

Kagome nodded, "Sure! So…what about you?" "Well, my name's Matoko…and I like to explore underwater. I can hold my breath for a very long time." "How do you explore, exactly? Do you find anything?" The girl nodded, "Sometimes I do, though not always very valuable to anyone but me…" "I understand." They all continued until eventually, it was Kagome's turn. "Well sister?"

"My talent…? Something natural, um…oh! Since I was a little girl, I've always loved to sing, and Kaede actually taught me how to bring music into being. It actually plays while I sing…I guess it would make a good distraction in battle, but I stick to entertainment purposes when I use it." "Really?" The first young wolf that had questioned her, Arika, was followed quickly by the second, Emiko, in commenting, "Would you show us?"

Kagome blushed, "I'm not so sure about that…" She hadn't expected the reaction as several of her companions formed puppy-dog (ironic, no?) pouts, letting out a simultaneous 'Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee'.

The girl thought for a moment before smiling and laughing as she nodded her consent, "All right. I might as well sing a few to celebrate, huh?" the others simply grinned and cheered in response. Thinking over the dilemma of what to sing, she came to a conclusion, "All right. Here goes…" (Shining Collection?)

The odd sound of unfamiliar musical notes drew the attention of the males and females alike as Kagome prepared to sing.

_**Half past twelve**_

_I've been watchin' the Late Show in my flat all alone._

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own._

_**Autumn winds**_

_Blowin' outside the window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom._

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer…_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day!_

…

_**Movie stars**_

_Find the end of the rainbow_

_with a fortune to win._

_It's so different from the world I'm living in._

_**Tired of tv**_

_I open the window_

_and I gaze into the night_

_but there's nothing there to see- no one in sight._

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer…_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day!_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight! _

…

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer…_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day!_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight!_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight! _

Kagome grinned at the appreciative looks on the faces of her friends as they clapped for her, also catching a few wolf whistles (;;) from the males from before as they patted Kouga on the back in congratulations.

"Sing another, Sister Kagome!" "Yes! Please sing!"

"I guess one more couldn't hurt. A short one, for now…" She agreed, glancing over to smile as her eyes locked with Kouga's. 'I'll sing one just for you…'

And a different sort of music started, something deliberate and beautiful, soft as a lullaby. A song filled with special meaning to those who knew its secret, as this singer did.

_Come with me in the twilight_

_of a summer night for awhile…_

_Tell me of a story _

_never ever told in the past…_

_Take me back to the land_

_where my yearnings were born._

_The key to open the door is in your hand, _

_now fly me there._

…

_Fanatics find their heaven_

_in never ever storming winds._

_Auguries of destruction _

_be a lullaby for rebirth._

_Constellations be there_

_in my dreamland to come._

_The key to open the door is in your hand _

_now take me there._

_I believe in fantasies within a golden wind._

_In the land of misery I'm searching for a sign._

_To the door of mystery I'm walking down…_

_I'm searching down a secret sun…_

_Come with me in the twilight _

_of a summer night for awhile…_

_Tell me of a story _

_never ever told in the past... _

_Take me back to the land_

_where my yearnings were born._

_The key to open the door is in your hand, _

_now take me there-_

_To the land of twilight…_

Kagome smiled before walking over to give Kouga a kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "Just for you, a lullaby of memories."

A/N: **Problem Solved** I realized just a moment ago that in chapter one it seems like Kagome has her realization within moments, but what I meant when I typed this was that this had happened **gradually** over a reasonable span of time before this happened.

Also, I noticed that some of you added me to your favorites and for that I'm really grateful! Ja ne!


	4. Plus de pertes, je ne promets

Chapter Four: Plus de pertes, je ne promets.

-No More Losses, I Promise.-

By: KitsuneArasi

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"Sister Kagome! Sister Kagome! Oh, you have to wake up, sister. Your companions are almost here!" "Huhh?" Kagome sat up slowly and stretched with a wide yawn, "My friends are here?" she came to her senses slowly, looking around the chamber and realizing with a warm smile that Kouga had left quietly in order to let her sleep after the celebrations that had continued well into the previous night. 'So that was the feeling on my forehead a while ago…he's definitely getting a big thank you.'

"Sister?" "Oh! My friends! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Kagome quickly slipped into the outfit from the previous day before heading out after Matoko. Kouga had arranged for Kagome to receive a few sets of clothing and armor identical to his (though feminized) in a few days' time.

"Sister, what do you intend to do? Will you wait for them in one of the other chambers?" "No," Kagome shook her head and continued walking, "I'll meet them at the entrance, Matoko-chan. Are you coming?" "If…you don't mind, sister. They sound so very interesting, and," she giggled, "I'm sure Brother Kouga would want you to have an escort." "All right then, Matoko-chan, it's settled: You're going to be my escort." The girls linked arms before continuing on their way, chatting and giggling as they walked on.

Kagome walked out onto the ledge and to the left side of the cave's entrance to watch her friends approach from the distance. She and Matoko talked as they waited, Kagome telling her new friend more about her time, eventually walking back and forth as the other girl sat on a rock by the edge, listening with interest sparkling in her eyes. It was merely testament to Kagome's improving senses that she and Matoko heard them on a path a ridge or two below, clearly visible when standing on one of the rocks as Matoko did. "Hey down there!" The group stopped to look up, clearly surprised at the calling, especially from a female voice. They had never, after all, met (or known of) the non-adult male members of the Kouga's clan and they were not expecting someone to greet them, at least not at this point.

It was a refreshing bit of normality to hear Miroku's voice answer, "Well hello, Miss Matoko, do you know if our friend Kagome is all right?" At this, Kagome came to stand on the rock as well, "I'm just fine, Miroku…," she trailed off a moment, then shook her head, "No. I'm better than fine. I'm amazing, fantastic, **wonderful**!" she laughed, giving a twirl and stopping on the ball of her right foot, her right hand also on her cocked hip as she grinned down at them, "How are you?"

"We're great, Kagome. It's good to know you're all right. How did you manage to heal so quickly?" Sango called with an answering smile. Kagome continued grinning as she answered, "Ohhh, Kouga might have had something to do with it." This seemed to leave the others confused as Matoko broke out a grin of her own. "Anyway, why don't you come up? We'll talk some more!"

And so they did.

When they finally reached their destination, the group settled on the ground with Kagome and Matoko, Kirara returning to her smaller form and sitting beside Sango while Shippou cuddled up in Kagome's lap. It was the fox child who first spoke, "Kagome, why are you wearing Kouga's clothes?"

Kagome smiled down at the kit she regarded as her own and glanced at Matoko before taking the plunge, "Simple, Shippou, I'm wearing Kouga's clothes because it will take a few more days for Nami to finish my mine," she wrapped her arms around him more tightly, "I'm Kouga's mate now, after all." Shippou blinked up at her, distressed and thinking that she was leaving him. As the others responded with various shocked reactions (Inu Yasha's being the rather loud WHAT THE HELL!) she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, we're going to be your new parents, if you'll let us…" to which he nodded vigorously.

The other two proceeded to congratulate her, while the hanyou sat silent, his bangs shielding his eyes. He seemed to be attempting to soak in whatever was going on through a thick coat of surprise…

Yet when Sango, surprisingly, asked how the wolf demon was in bed, he snapped.

"**WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON!** I mean, did I _miss _something here! Well? What's going on Kagome? We left you with wolfbreath for **one day** and you get yourself _mated_ to him? How's **that** work out! Huh! Last time he showed up- what, a month or so ago?-and you told him you were 'just friends' like always, and now, we leave you with him for _one day _and all of a sudden you're **mated** to him? What's next, **kids**?"

Those words were all it took to make Kagome smirk as Matoko giggled, "Yep. As a matter of fact, you're about nine months from being Inu Yasha-ojiisan as we speak."

"What! You're fucking **pregnant**, Kagome! No way is this happening. You're coming back with us. This is nuts! Look inside your soul or whatever, there's gotta be **some **part of you that **knows** this is bullshit."

"You know what, Inu Yasha? In the three years that I've known you, I've done a whole shitload of soul searching and, when I think about it, that's probably not such a good idea since, thanks to your psycho-embittered helldweller of an ex-girlfriend, I'm **missing **part of it! I'm still more than willing to be your friend, but I love Kouga and by **no means **will you be **dictating** my **love life**!"

She touched her stomach gently as her other friends came in even closer to congratulate her, Shippou, being a youkai, pressing his ear against her stomach in an attempt to listen to his baby siblings. Inu Yasha just sat there, blinking dumbly, until Miroku noticed a few minutes later, "All right. Matoko-san, would you mind taking us to see Kouga while these two resolve their problems?" Matoko nodded and proceeded to do as she had been asked.

"Well, Inu Yasha, what have you got to say for yourself?"

She came to crouch before him.

"…Kagome…?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome…you're…really in love with Kouga? I thought he…just wanted you because you were my friend…" "What!" "I'm sorry I make it so hard for you, that I fight with Kouga…and you. But you're-Kagome, you've always been my closest friend. I never had one before, ya know? I just thought…he was trying to take you away, and I don't want to lose anyone else, not after-" the girl frowned, expecting to hear him voice the name of his former love interest, but… "Not after my mother."

And after he'd finished speaking, the hanyou did something he hadn't done since his mother's death, something Kagome had never seen him do and hoped never to see again. He cried. The tough-as-nails half demon broke down in gasps and tears.

All Kagome could do was hold him and rub his back and coo soothing words into his ear, as, perhaps, his mother once did while he buried his face in her shoulder.

When he'd finished he sniffled once before wiping away the traces of his emotional outburst on his sleeve, "So…uncle, huh?" The girl exchanged a strong, confident smile with his hesitant one, "Mmhmm. Inu Yasha, don't worry. You're my best friend, too, and you're not going to lose me. I'll tell Kouga," a hint of forcefulness gleamed in her eyes at her next words, "you'll both **talk it out**, and the problem will be resolved. Don't complain. Up now, you're staying for a while, right?" They stood up together, and Inu Yasha gave one of his rare, honest smiles…

"…Yeah."

A/N: All right, there you go! Chapter 4. I'd also like to mention…

I got my first flame! I don't actually know why I'm excited about this, but I laughed so hard that my story was compared to a steak…with some disturbing points about eating it raw. I **was** sort of annoyed that she submitted the flame without reading the note regarding the mistake at the end of the third chapter.

That's it for now…

Ja ne!


End file.
